Songs of a Timelord
by swimmingsierra24
Summary: Series of one-shots based on inspirational songs. Some are humorous, some sad, some romantic, some full of angst, and more. 9, 10, 11, and eventually 12 will all be featured. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hi readers! So this series is going to be one-shots, each based on a song, song lyrics, or the way a song sounds (melody, music, tempo etc.) Some of the stories will be humorous, some will be fluffy, some will be dramatic, and some will be angsty. (Is that a word?) Also, I will do some about 9, 10, and 11, because I'm trying to get a better audience range. I do take song requests, so please review! So for chapter one I just picked one of my favorite songs, and it is about 10 losing Rose. So, here we go!**

_Summertime Sadness_, by Lana Del Ray

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Late is better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive._

The Doctor fingered his hair, twirling it around on his thumb. He thought about Rose, and how the universe ripped her away from him. "Bring her back!" The Doctor cried to no one in particular, "I need her."

And it was true. The Doctor had never wanted anything more than to have her back. He loved her. He really did. And just as he was realizing it she was gone. The Doctor stroked the TARDIS wall, not wanting to let go of all the good memories he had of her. But he figured that forgetting was probably going to be the best way to cope with his loss, but he wasn't sure if he would ever move on.

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh_

The Doctor looked around at the console room as a tear streaked down his cheek. He got up from his chair and walked down the TARDIS corridor, not knowing where he was going and not particularly caring. His feet guided him where he needed to go, the best and worst place for him to be.

He struggled against his own movements, but found that it was impossible. It was like his hearts were moving him, and not his brain. He stumbled through endless corridors, until he found himself in the place he promised himself he would never go once he realized that he had lost his Rose.

He opened the door to her room and stepped inside, crying harder now. Pained memories of them together were all over the room, from pictures of them smiling and laughing, to the smell of her perfume. One thing was off though. Something was sitting on her bed on top of the messy bedspread. A piece of paper. Did the Doctor dare read it and risk his hearts getting ripped to pieces?

He silently stepped over to the piece of paper, deciding he would read it. It was a letter, written in Rose's messy handwriting.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I have been thinking about what that Ood had said back on that planet. You know, the one that was orbiting around a black hole? _

_What am I thinking, of course you know! I'm just a bit nervous right now, that's all. Anyway, that Ood (of course it was really the Beast speaking) said I would die in battle. I know you said not to listen to him, but I couldn't get this eerie feeling to go away, especially right now. Hopefully visiting my mum will help…can't wait to watch the telly with a nice cuppa. :) I'm sure everything will be fine._

_Anyway, I just wanted to write you this because, in case I do die…I wanted to let you know how I feel. So I'm just gonna come out and say it, Doctor. I love you. Ever since I started traveling with you my life has changed so much, and I want to thank you. You were always the best._

_I trust that the TARDIS will give this to you in case I go. I will always love you Doctor._

_-Rose_

The Doctor clenched his teeth and held the letter to his chest. His shoulders heaved with silent sobs. He told himself he needed to get up and go do something, but he couldn't move. His whole body felt like wax, and he could barely breathe. He put his face in his hands and closed his eyes. The TARDIS gave delicate hums to try to keep him company and calm him down.

It could have been minutes, or hours, or even days later when the Doctor started moving again. To him it felt like centuries.

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive_

Rose would want him to stand up, to get moving, and to move on. This thought drove the Doctor further, and he finally got up the energy, strength and courage to stand up and walk back to the console room.

He flicked a few switches, pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons, suddenly knowing what to do. He opened the TARDIS doors and stared out at a sun, a sun that would soon be gone. He set up some wires and rigged a system, hoping his eyes weren't too red and puffy from crying. He stared at the wall of the TARDIS, bracing himself.

Waiting for his Rose, for the last chance to say goodbye.

**A/N: Please remember to leave reviews and song suggestions! Remember that not all chapters will be as sad as this one… Hope you liked it!**


End file.
